This project compared differences in clinical outcome between albuterol schedules (four times daily with supplemental as-needed inhalations versus a purely on-demand schedule) in adults with moderately severe asthma. In a double-blind, placebo-controlled crossover study, subjects were randomized to each schedule for 15 weeks. Outcome measures included albuterol use, symptom reports, peak expiratory flow rates, oral corticosteroid requirements, and quality of life assessments.